This application is an originally filed application and is not related to any U.S. or foreign filed patent application, provisional patent, or invention registration.
The present invention relates to all terrain vehicle winch mounting arrangements and more particularly to a mount that facilitates rotation of a winch to an alternate winch mount position.
More uses are being found for all terrain vehicles (ATVs), especially for those equipped with all wheel drive. For example, receiver hitch winches are typical accessories are currently available for mounting to such vehicles, for use in retrieving items or pulling the associated ATV from a mired position. Another use for an ATV winch is to provide lifting and lowering control of ATV plow blades.
The typical ATV plow blade is pivoted on the ATV frame for elevational movement about a relatively horizontal pivot axis. The winch line is attached to the blade and the winch is operated to lift the blade to a raised inoperative position, or to lower the blade to a ground engaging operative position. To do this, the winch line must make a sharp bend over one of the cable guiding fairlead. This causes premature stress and eventual breakage of the winch line. Further, with the winch in a normal mounted position, only a small amount of elevational movement of the blade may be achieved before the blade, the winch line hook or the winch line ferrule comes into contact with the winch. This also caused premature wear or stress that is best avoided.
A need has been realized for a device that will permit repositioning of an ATV winch such that the winch line will depend from the winch without bending sharply over a winch fairlead. A further need is realized for a device that will reposition a winch at a higher elevation and at an angular position for operation to lift and lower a tool such as a plow.